


Yes, Master.

by logicalien



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adrian Howell - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Servant, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person, Phanfiction, Servant!Phil, Slow Build, dan is always having an existential crisis, earl!dan, might change title later, sorry if it isn't accurate, sort of based off black butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalien/pseuds/logicalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Howell, heir to the Howell family company, is about to turn eighteen, and is not sure what to do with his life.<br/>His father decides to get him a personal attendant for his birthday. Dan did not expect this gift to change his life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :3 this is my first phanfiction I've ever written, and my first fic on here, so I hope you all like it, and enjoy!

"Young master? It's time to wake up."

Dan groaned and opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed through the window in his bedroom, causing him to squint and shield his eyes with his hand. "Can I not sleep in for once, Gavin?" the teenager asked sleepily. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, blocking the sunlight. The butler chuckled at the earl's complaints and took the pillow away from Dan. "You went to bed early last night, young master. Besides, your father will be back from the slave auction in an hour."

Gavin looked behind him, as if he was checking if anyone was listening. Leaning towards Dan, he whispered, "There's a rumor going around that he's getting you your own personal servant." This piqued Dan's interest. He sat up, left arm supporting him, and the right hand rubbing at his eyes. "My own servant?" he asked. "Why? I do not need one. It seems like a waste of money."

"Please don't rub your eyes like that, young master. They will start to itch." Dan dropped his hand. "I assume that the servant would be a present for your eighteenth birthday. You're growing up." Gavin explained. Dan frowned. _Oh right_ , he thought. _I'm turning eighteen next week._

"Don't remind me," Dan sighed. "I'm not particularly excited to grow up."

Gavin placed his hand on Dan's shoulder. "You're ready for this, Daniel." he said, using the teenager's real name. "You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure everything out." The butler smiled, letting go of Dan's shoulder. Smiling slightly, Dan nodded. "Thank you, Gavin." Walking to the wardrobe, the butler answered, "Just saying what I believe, young master. Now then, let's get you dressed and then you can eat breakfast."

 

* * *

 

 

Dan never really ate a lot for breakfast. His simple meal was made up of black tea with honey and a biscuit or two. Breakfast was probably his favorite time of the day. Dan was left alone with his thoughts, and he could drift off and explore the depths of his mind. He was thinking about his future. _What will I do after I turn eighteen? Do I move out of the estate? Will I take over the family company? Medicine isn't exactly something I'm interested in. Mother and Father will probably arrange me a marriage. I don't want that! What do I want exactly? I don't really know._

Dan's thoughts are interrupted by the creaking of the dining hall door opening. He looked at the door to see his younger brother, Adrian, walk through the door. Adrian was still in his night clothes, and it seemed like he just got out of bed. "Adrian? Did you just wake up?" Dan asked.

Adrian nodded, one hand rubbing his gound-filled eyes. Smirking, Dan questioned, "Do you know what time is it?"

"No," Adrian replied, voice hoarse from sleep. "Why?"

"It's eleven o'clock and your tutoring session started thirty minutes ago."

"What?! Bloody hell!" Adrian rushed out of the dining hall, and Dan was left laughing to himself.

Not long after that, a knock was heard at the door. "Yes?" Dan called. The door opened and Gavin stepped through the doorway.

"Your father has arrived from the auction." Gavin informed Dan. "He wishes you to meet him in his study."

 

* * *

 

Standing in front of the large doors of his father's study, Dan knocked. "Father, it's me, Dan." A voice could be heard from the other side of the doors. "You can come in, son."

Dan pushed on the doors, but they didn't budge. Trying again, he pushed harder, but they wouldn't open. Dan threw all of his weight on the doors, trying to open them.

"You have to pull, my boy!" the noble yelled to his son from the other side. Embarrassed, Dan pulled on the doors, and finally, they opened.

Dan's father was sitting behind a mahogany desk. Book shelves lined the walls, and the desk was littered with stray papers. Dan walked to a velvet chair in front of the desk and sat down. "You wanted to speak to me?" The earl nodded.

"You see son, you're growing up. Soon, you'll marry, and when I die, you have to take over the company and take care of your family. That is what will come with becoming an adult."

The doors of the study opened, and Gavin poked his head through the opening. "My lord, the servant has been bathed and clothed."

"Ah, thank you, Gavin. Bring him in."

The earl looked back to Dan. "Daniel, for your eighteenth birthday, signaling your start of adulthood, I have gotten you your own personal attendant."

Gavin opened the doors completely, and walked in, a young man Dan has never seen before following him. "Your gift, young master." The butler stepped aside, and the young man behind him stepped forward, giving Dan a better look at him.

The man was very pale compared to Dan's slightly tanned complexion. His black hair was cut short, with large, blue eyes. He looked older than Dan, but not by much. He made eye contact with Dan, then quickly averted his gaze at the floor, as if he was scared to look at him. He then kneeled on one knee and bowed. "I... look forward to serving you, master." Dan felt odd. Instead of Gavin calling him 'young master', his new servant was referring to him as simply 'master'. It just reminded him of how he was getting older.

"You'll have to name your new attendant, Daniel." Dan had no idea what he would name the man. _He looks like..._

"Phillip."

 _"Phillip?"_   Dan's father asked, surprised. "A noble name?" Dan nodded. Shrugging, the earl waved his hand dismissively. "Very well. Servant, your new name is Phillip. You will take care of my son, understand?" The servant, now called Phillip, stood up from the ground.

"Yes, my lord. I will care for my master."

**Author's Note:**

> yay! first chapter done :D it'll be a slow build, so both of us have to be patient. sorry for the shortness of the chapter, i promise the next chapter will be longer. If there's any mistakes in grammar or spelling, I'm sorry for that too ;-;  
> let me know what you think, and I'll see you later~


End file.
